


Dont let me go

by Leostar78



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mausoleum, Reginald Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, au where fives doesn't times travel, i guess luthers a bit of a jerk, they are teens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leostar78/pseuds/Leostar78
Summary: "Number four, you ned to overcome your silly little fear of the dead, three more hours!" He turned and sharply slammed the heavy metal door.He thought he was going to die.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Dont let me go

"Hey guys, last one to the end of the garden, has to..... clean my bedroom!" That got them running, or in Fives case complaining cause he wasn't allowed to teleport. No body ever wanted to clean Allison's room, Klaus was the only one who would do it, so long as she would dress him up and make him look pretty afterwards. That was one thing they never understood about their brother. Why he had always liked dressing up in feathers, and getting his nails painted. They had been forced to end these little sessions, after he had broke his jaw wearing moms heels, and dad had found out about it, he said he needed to straighten himself out, Klaus had made a witty comeback which caused him to not able to sit properly for the next few weeks, because of the cane welts on his lower back.

They finally reached the end of the sprawling grounds out of breath, while they all cheerfully laughed at Ben who know had to clean all of Allison's room. Hopefully she wouldn't enforce all of her cheesy pop songs on him as well. he shuddered at the thought. "G-G-Guys c-c-check that out" Stuttered Diego. they followed his finger to where they saw an old creepy stone building. Fives had always been the adventurous one so he ran to the door to see if it was unlocked or if Luther could break down the hard door to get inside. "Watcha found fives?" asked luther curiously.  
"it looks like a mausoleum, can you see if you can break this down, i want to see whats inside." Looking slightly skeptical, Luther walked over, and putting his full force into the kick, he barely got any reaction from the hard stone. stumbling back slightly (although he himself would never admit it).Taking a deep breath in he-. he heard a voice, it was quiet and sounded pained it sounded like a plea for help. Fives blinked in suddenly and heard a "oh my god" it was shaky and sounded completely unlike their strong hard-headed brother. He blinked out and in his arms was a gangly mess of limbs, no not a mess it was his brother.

Klaus turned his face away from fives chest and stared blankly at them. Before he could explain they heard a sharp voice behind them. "Number 4 what on earth are you doing get back in their this instant" When klaus made no effort to move, he hauled Klaus up by his long chestnut curls, and threw him back into the stone walls. " As your punishment number 4 you will now receive an extra 5 hours." The only thing they heard before Reginald slammed the door shut, was a scream and begging to let him out, they were going to kill him he sobbed. Reginald now walked towards the group, and reprimanded them and gave all of them 2 extra hours of training, consequently forcing all of them to miss dinner.

Later that night, Fives and Diego were talking about what they had seen, when they heard a soft sobbing and walking along the hall. Knowing it could only be one person, Diego reached out and pulled him into the room. He looked a mess. His hair was all ragged, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had cuts and bruises all over his skin. Klaus broke down sobbing, upon hearing this Allison ran in and quickly rumoured him to calm down. The next thing he saw was the face of little five with his head in his hair seemingly fast asleep. He smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos help me write let me know if i should add a second chapter


End file.
